


Chafed

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Andrew gives Neil some sexual healing that leaves some obvious - and provocative - marks





	Chafed

**Author's Note:**

> A couple weeks ago I got an anonymous ask requesting that I write something based on this [incredible art](http://cielly-art.tumblr.com/post/172039650148/art-prompt-the-foxes-in-the-gym-neil-wearing) by @cielly-art. I got permission from the artist and the person who sent them the art prompt (thanks!!!) and here we are! I had so much fun writing this! I had to reign it in or I would still be writing and I have to go to bed. Anyways, I recommend listening to Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye while reading this ;)

Neil’s alarm went off at exactly 6am. He fumbled under the pillow until he found his flip phone and muted the sound, some obnoxious song that Andrew had selected. Moving as carefully as possible, Neil inched his way towards the edge of the mattress. He was about to swing his legs over when Andrew snagged him around the waist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Andrew asked. He was surprisingly coherent for someone who had been asleep only moments ago.

“Bathroom?” Neil answered, turning to look at Andrew. His tone and expression must not have convinced his boyfriend because Andrew responded with a muffled _hmph_.

“You know you’re not supposed to go running,” Andrew reminded him. His arm remained around Neil’s waist, his fingertips moving slowly down over Neil’s hip.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Neil huffed but he lay back down on the bed, his head turned to the side so he could stare at Andrew’s messy bedhead and his sleep-softened face. This didn’t happen often enough, the two of them spending a lazy morning in bed together. Usually he went running and by the time he was back Andrew would be up, drinking coffee and smoking next to the open window.

“You have a groin injury,” Andrew corrected. “Coach and Abby told me to make sure you don’t do anything to inhibit your healing. Like going for a morning run.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Please. I _barely_ pulled the muscle. It doesn’t even hurt anymore after all the icing and rest. They’re overreacting.”

Andrew propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Neil. There was a spark in his eyes that made Neil’s breath catch. “Really?” Andrew asked. “You don’t feel any pain or tenderness?” Neil shook his head. “Hmm.” Andrew stroked Neil’s hip slowly, his fingers pushing up under Neil’s thin sleep shirt. “Maybe I should give you a check up.”

Neil swallowed thickly. “Yes, yes, you should definitely do that. Uh, just to make sure I’m in peak condition.”

Amusement flitted through Andrew’s eyes and he pinched Neil’s side. “Okay,” Andrew said, his tone as blank as ever, almost like he really was some bored, stoic medical professional. “I’ll perform a series of tests and if you feel any discomfort let me know.” Neil had to bite his lip to keep from laughing but he went ahead and nodded. “And I’ll need you to hold as still as possible so you don’t strain anything else.” This time Neil really did giggle.

Andrew pulled back the blankets, kicking them to the end of the bed, before carefully tugging off Neil’s pajama pants. Neil shivered a bit from the chill but then Andrew was leaning over him, bending down to give him a quick kiss. Andrew’s stubble rubbed at Neil’s chin, taking him by surprise; Andrew usually shaved every couple of days and always while Neil was out for his runs. Neil brought his hands up and ran his fingers down Andrew’s jaw.

“Problem?” Andrew asked.

Neil shook his head and pushed up for another kiss, sighing when Andrew moved down to his kiss neck. The scrape of stubble made his toes curl and his heart beat a little harder.

“You should skip shaving more often,” Neil commented, his fingers digging into Andrew’s hair.

“You’re ridiculous,” Andrew said. But Neil thought he sounded pleased. His hands moved down Neil’s body, tickling along his ribs, following the dip of his hips. The heavy drag of Andrew’s palms and the light, teasing brush of his fingers made Neil sigh again and try to arch off the mattress.

“None of that,” Andrew cautioned, holding him down. “Be still, Josten.”

“Then stop being a tease, Andrew,” Neil answered.

“I’m testing your responsiveness,” Andrew said. “Besides, you like when I tease.” To emphasize his point he planted a kiss on Neil’s chest, right over his heart, purposefully rubbing his rough jaw back and forth over Neil’s nipple.

“Ah!” Neil gasped and tugged at Andrew’s hair.

Andrew peeked up at him, holding eye contact as he opened his mouth and licked Neil, making a big show of it. Neil groaned, his body squirming under Andrew’s mouth and hands as Andrew trailed his fingers over Neil’s abs.

“I thought,” Neil panted, “that you were giving my _groin_ a check up, not my chest.”

“Hmm,” Andrew hummed, his mouth latched onto Neil’s other nipple, his tongue flicking back and forth. Neil’s heart was pounding so hard he knew Andrew could hear it, had felt it before he had moved.

Neil almost jolted out of his skin when Andrew _finally_ skimmed his knuckles along the sensitive juncture at the top of Neil’s thigh.

“How’s that?” Andrew asked. “Any pain? Soreness?”

Neil shook his head vigorously, biting his lip to try to keep in his helpless gasps.

Andrew gently pushed Neil’s legs farther apart, kneeling between them. He gripped Neil’s hip to keep him from moving around, while continuing to pet and tease Neil with his other hand. Neil trembled, his body aching to move. He squeezed Andrew’s shoulders, his short nails digging into Andrew’s shirt.

“God, Andrew,” Neil moaned, as Andrew continued his ‘examination,’ caressing Neil’s inner thighs, occasionally stroking Neil’s cock and pressing his thumb over the slit. “You’re killing me…”

“How about I kiss it and make it better?” Andrew suggested.

Neil was already flushed but he blushed even harder. “Yes, that would be great. I need your—”

Andrew stopped him before Neil could finish, kissing him forcefully, his tongue sliding into Neil’s mouth. When Andrew pulled away Neil blinked up at him, feeling dazed.

Andrew scooted down the bed and lay between Neil’s legs, propping himself up on his elbows. It wasn’t the first time they had done this, not even close, but Neil’s heart still surged, he still felt that same awe and excitement of having Andrew totally focused on him, of having Andrew make love to him. He brushed a shaking hand through Andrew’s already mussed hair and then got a death grip on his pillow, his chest rising and falling with his unsteady breathing.

“Relax,” Andrew said, humor infusing his voice, “I’m not a doctor.” Neil snorted.

Andrew started with his thighs, because obviously he believed in slowly driving Neil crazy. Each kiss and nip was accentuated by the rough scrape of stubble. Neil clenched his fingers in the pillow and struggled to hold still, craving more friction and stimulation, even as Andrew sucked at the meeting of his thigh and groin. Neil whimpered and Andrew stopped, checking to see if he was all right.

“We good?” Andrew asked. His lips were already a delicious color of pink and his cheeks were flushed.

“Y-yeah,” Neil stuttered. “Could you, could you rub you jaw against my skin… like harder?” Andrew stared and Neil swallowed. “It feels good,” he mumbled.

“Don’t blame me when you thighs are chafed later,” Andrew warned.

“Worth it,” Neil moaned.

—–

It was _so_ worth it Neil decided as he lay next to Andrew, his body feeling good after Andrew had spent over an hour on his ‘examination.’ Neil had been crying by the end, feeling overwhelmed and… and… he didn’t even know what. But he wanted to do that again, have Andrew take his time like that. He wasn’t sore at all from his mild groin injury but he was covered in hickeys and his thighs  _were_ chafed, like severely. Neil ran his finger over the scratched skin and shivered.

That feeling lost its charm when Neil had to get dressed. First he tried his jeans and found that the denim rubbing over his sensitive skin was beyond irritating. Andrew gave him a looked that clearly said _I told you so_ and tossed him a bottle of lotion. Neil applied that to his stinging thighs and pulled on some loose sweatpants. It was college; no one cared if he wore sweats to class.

No one cared, but the Foxes definitely noticed a change when Neil joined them in the gym wearing a pair Soffe shorts that he had borrowed from Allison. Per Allison’s instructions he had rolled the waistband several times to make them shorter so the fabric wouldn’t brush his thighs. Allison had handled his request with surprisingly good grace though Neil thought maybe she was up to something.

His suspicion was confirmed when he entered the weight room and, one by one, the Foxes turned to stare at him.

Allison was openly smirking, Dan and Matt shared a knowing look, and Kevin looked slightly queasy. Aaron looked pissed but that was nothing new.

“Nice!” Nicky said, loud enough to get the attention of the other student athletes. “Really nice shorts you got there, Neil.”

Kevin smacked Nicky and Allison laughed. Matt started crooning “Sexual Healing,” Dan and Nicky joining in at the chorus.

“Pay up, losers,” Allison grinned. Everyone except Renee and Aaron begrudgingly handed over money, which Allison counted with a smug expression on her face.

“What was the bet?” Neil asked, his voice faint.

“Well, for starters, which one of us would be able to get you into booty shorts,” Allison explained. “But we also had a bet on how long it would take until you and Andrew got sloppy enough to show up with _ahem_ evidence that y’all are screwing.”

Neil felt appalled. Andrew looked unruffled as ever, like this had nothing at all to do with him.

“I didn’t bet on either,” Renee said, giving Neil a sympathetic smile, “because I don’t own booty shorts and I don’t bet on my teammates’ sex lives.”

“Thank God for that,” Andrew muttered sarcastically. Renee elbowed him.

Aaron glared at Neil. “Same,” he said sourly. “I don’t want to think about any of y’all fucking.”

“Well, thanks for that,” Neil said dryly.

The team got back to their workouts and Andrew sidled up next to Neil, leaning in close so he could whisper in Neil’s ear.

“Thanks to those fucking shorts I have a massive hard on right now.”

Neil instantly felt his body flush with heat. “Oh yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Andrew growled.

Neil smiled brightly. “Good to know! Glad you’re wearing compression shorts?”

“I hate you,” Andrew replied, and stalked off towards the locker room.

Neil settled in at the bench press, still grinning. He was _definitely_ keeping these shorts. Matt came over to spot him, his lips quirked into a smile as Neil’s shorts rode up even more.

Wymack walked in as Neil finished a set of reps, took one look at him, and immediately smacked his palm over his eyes.

“Neil!” Wymack spluttered. “For the love of God, go put on some sweatpants!”

The team burst into snickers of laughter. Neil got up and tried to pull the hem of the shorts down. It was a lost cause.

“Yes, Coach,” he replied, heading for the locker room.

When he arrived he found Andrew digging around in his sports bag.

“Hey,” Neil said, posing against the doorframe, “still got a hard on?”

Andrew’s look was answer enough. Neil closed and locked the door behind him. They could skip one day of weight training.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I’m no sports injury expert! I did some webmd research and think that Neil and Andrew doing some non-strenuous sexy stuff would be okay considering Neil’s injury was very mild. (And considering this boy survived like everything short of being hit by a bus and then got his first bj in a shower)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
